clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Rough Riders Elementary
Five nights at rough riders elementary, or FNARRE is a survival point and click horror game of Clarence's, you are Clarence, you should save students hipnotizeds by the Rough Rider's chicken sauce. Plot The game is a fan-made and is based on Five nights at Freddy's and also based on the episode of the animated Clarence series "Rough riders chicken elementary" where students and some adults are mesmerized by the special sauce of rough rider's chicken that Clarence hate, then you're in a protective room with cameras and security, there you are prevented that students hypnotize clarence. Gameplay In the game you can check cameras and lock the door, but that room, the energy can end up, you have 105.2% of energy to protect themselves, but the important thing and take care of the students who try enter in this room to mesmerize you, you must be protected until 6AM, because at that time the students and staff are tired and sleep, then you get out of school. Night 1: It's a simple night, but you better start with security, so you have practice at night 2, Jeff and Percy are active that night. Night 2: After winning the first night, you enter a mini game where you must collect chicken wings with Clarence, after wins, you enter the night 2, Sumo and Chelsea are active that night along with Jeff and Percy, then you should be very careful . Night 3: On the night 3, you should proceed with extreme caution, even if no new active students, Sumo is very active that night! Night 4:'''After winning the night 3, you have a flashback of all students and Mrs. Baker looking at you (Clarence), and seem strange, after that you enter the night 4, and Mrs. Baker is active that night, it is this night is hard! Also Victor is here. '''Night 5: After the difficulty of the night 4, you enter a mini game where you control Jeff, and you will going through school hallways full of sauce on the floor and in closets, then you enter a room where the Sumo is drinking sauce in a cup as Joshua gives to him, you arrive near the Sumo and mysteriously the mini game ends with jumpscare the Sumo after that you go into the night 5, and it is very difficult, after it you win the game, NOTE: at the end of game, it is revealed that it was only a story of Clarence. Night 6: This night is Very hard! '''Night 7: '''Costumize your night... Episode This fan-made is based on the Episode of Clarence "Rough riders elementary", and is also a story told by Clarence on Rough riders chicken is your favorite restaurant. The sequel An sequel is confirmed in 25 of June, its the Five nights at rough rider's elementary 2 with three story chapters, the second game is more long and is with more fun! Night calls Sumo league you for a alque-touch to talk inportantes information until the night 2 later Bhreen that talks to you! Night 1 (Sumo) Hello, hello Clarence, I'm in ventilation, sorry if you can not hear well, then say something alque in touch, I will not listen to you unfortunately ... Well, then ... Joshua and Bucky'o'nell dominated the school and mesmerized everyone in it ... uuuuhhhh, wanted to know why not come with me, ventilation is safe ... be careful, I've been into that room once to hide me, and she has limited battery! Be very careful friend, good luck and good night! Night 2 (Sumo) Clarence, I went out in the morning, but they saw me and now know my hiding place, I'm trying to get away! Glad ventilation is complex, I am like a pacman running away from ghosts ... I hope you have understood how the system that room *Noises* and Clarence I have to tell you (BZZZZZ) there crap, HELP !!! *Scream* COME TO ME DELICIOUS SAUCE! I'm becoming one of them! AAAAAAAAAHHH (off Connection) Night 3 (Bhreen) Hi Clarence, well, I'm sorry you lost your best friend for them, in fact it was not hypnotized, it's okay, I know I'm not that friend of yours, but we're safe, I'm in another room like yours, and well ... the Supreme mad after incedente, looks like it has some officials posing as chickens, hahahahaha, that's pretty funny, but I have to save you laugh, if not they will find me, good luck friend! Night 4 (Bhreen) Clarence Hello, this is Bhreen again, I hope you have noticed that Victor was kind of sleepless today, he will try to go there for any cost, Baker lady is too crazy, I'll give you as much support as well ... See you ... wish me good luck, hope you too! Night 5 (Bhreen) Hi again, I think the students and staff freaked, I also freaked out, just yesterday I was looking at the cameras and looked I saw chickens by all runners, happened to you too? Yes? Be very careful Clarence, we will probably have to turn the night again, and then we can go to the police and report the Rough riders to dominate the school, so bye, GOOD LUCK! Night 6 (Bhrreen) Hello Clarence, we denounce Rough riders, but I think the effect of the sauce will still last for tonight, tomorrow maybe all back to normal, meanwhile, I hope to protect, because the last night of life is very difficult to deal with them ! BZZZZ! I need to go BZZZZ! I am afraid! They seem to be trying to pass outside my door, I better protect myself! (Connection lost) Night 7 (Unknown Voice) What are you doing here?! We are investigating past events, and the sauce ... IT'S ME! (Off connection)Category:Video Games Category:FNARRE